


Dream Mist: A Comprehensive Guide

by tomefaired



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomefaired/pseuds/tomefaired
Summary: Ever wonder how dreams of all kinds in the Pokémon world are formed? Discover it all with this helpful guide, compiled by the top dream scientists of the Unova region!





	Dream Mist: A Comprehensive Guide

**A. WHAT IS DREAM MIST?**

Dream Mist is a substance that comes in many forms, its primary purpose being to hold the contents of dreams. It was created by Arceus in order to solidify inter- and intra-species relationships involving people and Pokémon. It has the ability to capture the dreamer’s daily events, memories, and emotions, and combine them with concepts inside their mind to create a dream world. This dream world varies depending on the dreamer and the type of dream they are having, but the basic substance itself does not differ between people and Pokémon’s dreams.

* * *

 

**B. HISTORY OF DREAM MIST.**

The concept of the Dream Mist was created by Arceus; its original intent was to send signals from an individual’s subconscious while they were asleep and more receptive to such information. It would allow the individual to reflect on their day-to-day behavior even when physically inactive. By creating Dream Mist, Arceus hoped it would curb fighting and negative behavior if their dreams made them think about their actions. And for a time, it worked as intended.

But after a while, the power of the Dream Mist no longer was able to delve deep in the subconscious like it used to. With Arceus the only one providing the Dream Mist, it could not continue to do so when humans came into the picture, with ambitions of their own. Arceus needed Dream Guardians to continue the task of powering the Dream Mist, in order to help keep a good relationship between Pokémon and humans. The two Pokémon He chose for this task were Cresselia and Darkrai. Cresselia carried the pleasant dreams, and Darkrai spread the nightmares.

It wasn’t long before Darkrai tried to expand its power, feeling as if its role as Nightmare Guardian was not appreciated enough. Its feeling of being unloved bred strong resentment. It aimed to envelop all people and Pokémon in an endless nightmare. Then the whole world would be in Darkrai’s image as it reached into the dreamers’ subconscious minds and recalled their worst fears for them. People and Pokémon alike would finally recognize it as a true Dream Guardian. Cresselia, being the other Guardian, was the only one who could keep Darkrai from accomplishing this. Their fight over the Dream Mist raged on and on until Arceus finally took notice. Cresselia and Darkrai were sent home, to Fullmoon and Newmoon Islands. For the longest time, Dream Mist had no Guardians, and thus, people and Pokémon did not dream as frequently. Mew and Arceus had to work to fill in the gap that Cresselia and Darkrai left behind.

For many centuries, countless wars took place, and many humans and Pokémon lost their lives as a result. Finally, Arceus decided He had enough of this fighting. It pained Him to see all of this suffering. Many Legendary Pokémon had to work together to restore the world to even a fraction of what it used to be. The final act Arceus performed to finish this restoration effort was to ask Mew to designate a Pokémon species to act as Dream Guardians, not specializing in one kind of dream or another.

These Pokémon are now known as Munna and Musharna.

* * *

 

**C. MUNNA AND MUSHARNA.**

According to the Pokédex, Munna and Musharna have the ability to eat dreams and expel them as Dream Mist. Once a dream is eaten, the dreamer will forget its contents. The dreams contained in Dream Mist can be viewed physically by people and Pokémon only when it is expelled by Munna, Musharna, or a designated Dream Guardian.

Munna and Musharna, as Dream Guardians, have two ways of spreading Dream Mist to the minds of dreamers. The first is to physically nibble on the dreamer’s head (or wherever their brain is located) to obtain the messages from the subconscious that form the contents of the dream, and then expel it immediately. The second and more common method is to obtain the contents for Dream Mist from strong thoughts present in the dreamer’s brain using its psychic power, providing a dream much quicker and without the need to nibble on the dreamer’s head. The first method is more often used when the dreamer is going through an important time in their life (and may require a dream for guidance) because the Dream Mist is much stronger this way and thus, more easily remembered by the dreamer.

Munna and Musharna hold the contents of the dreams in their stomachs before they are to be processed as Dream Mist by its digestive system. After the species were designated as Dream Guardians, their stomachs have naturally evolved to become larger than other parts of their digestive system, in order to carry dreams of various sizes. Over time, what would normally be identified as an intestine is now referred to as its somnius gland. This gland’s purpose is to convert dream contents into Dream Mist. The pink circle on its head is a restrictively permeable cover that only allows Dream Mist from the somnius gland to pass through it. After the Dream Mist is released, Munna and Musharna cannot take it back, and can only remember its contents once it has begun affecting the dreamer’s mind.

Not all Munna and Musharna are biologically capable of being Dream Guardians, though it is a dominant trait in the species. Some have weaker stomachs than others, and thus cannot spread dreams through Dream Mist. Those with weaker stomachs can still eat dreams, but those dreams are immediately consumed, becoming vapor inside its body. Dream Mist is still released, but it only contains the contents of the Pokémon’s own dreams rather than those of others.

 **1\. DREAM-SHARING.** Munna and Musharna are not limited to releasing dream contents solely to the individual they originated from. They can expel Dream Mist (and the contents contained within it) to another person or Pokémon, overriding the current dream if they have one. Similar to how foreign cells are more potent, foreign dreams are projected stronger than they would have been if they remained with the individual of origin. As a result, the original dreamer no longer has a dream that night. People often take advantage of Munna and Musharna’s ability to share dreams in order to view the dreams of their own Pokémon, or share their own dreams with other people.

 _\- i. C-GEAR._ The C-Gear, invented by Fennel, was a result of studying the chemical makeup of Dream Mist and its ability to be projected by Munna and Musharna. Fennel was able to transform Dream Mist into a liquid form that could power the device’s functions of projecting the dreams of Pokémon, and connecting people around the world.

 _\- ii. OTHER TYPES OF DREAM COMMUNICATION._ Dream-sharing can be used to obtain dream contents from even individuals who have died. With enough effort, a Munna or Musharna can aid individuals in communicating with their dead loved ones through dreams. Dream communication is also useful in the field of psychology. Larger dreams, with contents taken from the subconscious, are especially useful to project as they likely contain important messages about an individual’s current mental state. Munna and Musharna work closely with psychologists and therapists for this reason.

**2\. DROWZEE AND HYPNO.**

Drowzee and Hypno are dream-eaters, but not Dream Guardians. They do not have the capability to obtain contents for dreams and expel them as Dream Mist. They simply feed on Dream Mist whenever they can, immediately consuming the contents. Drowzee and Hypno like different forms of Dream Mist depending on their personal preference. They are an impediment to Munna and Musharna’s role as Dream Guardians, and may have petty feuds once in a while. However, Drowzee and Hypno do have the capability to project nightmares consisting of known common fears- as they can learn the move Nightmare.

* * *

 

**D. TYPES OF DREAM MIST.**

Dream Mist comes in various types and sizes depending on the content of the dream and where it was taken from. A dream will generally be larger and heavier to carry if taken from the subconscious or if an important event has happened. All types of Dream Mist can by projected in physical form.

  1. **PLEASANT MIST.**  
Pleasant Mist generally contains good dreams. Things favored by the dreamer usually make up this type of Dream Mist. It is pink in color and looks similar to fairy dust when physically visible and has the consistency of air. The sweeter the dream, the pinker and less dense the Dream Mist. This type of Dream Mist is what is normally seen surrounding Musharna’s body.
  2. **SHADOW MIST.**  
Shadow Mist generally contains nightmares or unsettling dreams. Fears and things the dreamer finds unpleasant make up this type of Dream Mist. It is a dark purple in color when visible and takes a physical form of smoke. The more unpleasant the dream, the darker the smoke. Nightmares in the form of Shadow Mist can be overridden by Pleasant Mist in most cases, but generally, Dream Guardians will leave nightmares alone unless the nightmares pose mental risk to the dreamer. However, larger nightmares are more difficult to get rid of, especially ones caused by Darkrai. A Lunar Wing is guaranteed to expel all nightmares, no matter what size.
  3. **WET MIST.**  
Wet Mist generally contains sensually pleasing dreams. Things the dreamer may find aesthetically or sexually attractive make up this type of Dream Mist. It is a peach pink in color when visible and takes the form of water vapor. The more sensual the dream, the wetter the vapor. Munna and Musharna generally find it uncomfortable to carry these types of dreams, as they may become nauseous, and try to expel this type of Dream Mist as soon as possible. Wet Mist is released from Munna and Musharna’s somnius gland similar to the way other creatures release vomit.



* * *

 

**E. CURRENT RESEARCH.**

Fennel of Striaton City is continuing to do research on Dream Mist. It is known that Dream Mist contains dreams and that designated Dream Guardians can spread them, but whether it is possible to create dreams without Dream Mist is still unknown. Munna and Musharna have been observed to be very protective of their home in the Dreamyard. The Munna and Musharna that are not designated Dream Guardians are usually raised to become strong battlers, and will protect their home as best as possible. Species behavior is still being documented.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this long headcanon as part of a roleplay blog for gameverse Trainer Black in 2015. I affectionately referred to it as my "Dream Mist Theory" and have kept it in the back of my mind ever since. Though I no longer RP on Tumblr, I thought I would share this theory with a wider audience to bring back some memories and help inspire people to write their own fics. If you use this theory at all, please tell me in the comments and link back to my fic! I'd love to see what you do with it!


End file.
